


From Beyond

by Spaghettibopp



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Ghosts, Glitches, Monika Needs a Chill Pill, Obsessive Behavior, Supernatural - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, ghost - Freeform, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettibopp/pseuds/Spaghettibopp
Summary: Monika gets calls from a friend.Natsuki and Yuri sees a ghost.And Sayori is just trying to get out of this damn place.





	From Beyond

Everything about her was a l̴̩̕i̸̼͖̎ė̶͓̭.

From her oh-so-carefully brushed hair to her pristine uniform, there was never a hair out of place on her. She had always kept up appearances, especially with the pressure of being the school's most popular student and the literature club's president. However, lately, she had been making sure she looked perfect for another reason.

Her phone rang.

"Ⓗⓔⓛⓛⓞ? Ⓜⓞⓝⓘⓚⓐ?"

"Ah! Sayori. You called pretty early today. Everything alright?" She knew it wasn't alright. How on Earth could it possibly be alright?

"Ⓗⓐⓗⓐ, ⓣⓗⓔⓡⓔ'ⓢ ⓝⓞⓣⓗⓘⓝⓖ ⓣⓞ ⓦⓞⓡⓡⓨ ⓐⓑⓞⓤⓣ, Ⓜⓞⓝⓘ. Ⓙⓤⓢⓣ ⓒⓗⓔⓒⓚⓘⓝⓖ ⓘⓝ. Ⓗⓞⓦ ⓐⓡⓔ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓞⓣⓗⓔⓡ ⓜⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡⓢ ⓓⓞⓘⓝⓖ?"

She held back a sigh. Sayori was always putting the others before herself. The cheerful girl knew the position she was in, yet she still had the mind to ask about Yuri and Natsuki. Monika could never dream of being so selfless.

"They're doing okay. Natsuki finally convinced Yuri to read some of her manga, so they're getting along pretty well now." That was a lie. Monika had to practically force the two to read each other's favorite books, and even then, they had barely spoken to each other. Sayori could probably tell that she was lying, especially since she probably saw the whole thing. Or did she try not to? Did she try to avert her eyes so they could all have some privacy, or was it just too painful to watch her friends get along without her?

"Ⓐⓝⓓ ⓗⓞⓦ'ⓢ ⓣⓗⓔ ⓒⓛⓤⓑ'ⓢ ⓟⓡⓔⓢⓘⓓⓔⓝⓣ ⓑⓔⓔⓝ?"

"̸͖̱͘H̸͓̟̋̏a̷̰͋h̵̹̞̿͘a̴̗͛̈́h̸̰̗́̈a̴̳͇͠͠ḫ̸̰͆a̶̜̦͒͝à̸̡̳a̷̻̯̔̐ḩ̸͓͊͒ặ̸ͅh̴͎̳́à̸̟h̴̛̞̾a̶̛̦̖!̵͉̟̈ ̶̫͎̔̌G̶̜ö̵̢̘́͋ȏ̵̬̹͝d̴͚̪́̒ ̶̭̊ő̷̟n̷̖̬͝e̶̗͉̔,̵̛͎̣͋ ̶̧̌̉S̸̪̙̏̅ạ̴y̴͓͠o̸̠̳͋r̸͉̼̽i̸̠̮͋͛!̵̉͜"̵̬̊ She couldn't help it. It was just too funny. After all, _Sayori_ was asking her, Monika, how she was doing. Monika, the person responsible for Sayori's D̵̥̣̼̙̜̜̟̰̯͌̀͑̒̓̓͋̃̚͘E̵͕͈̞͚̺̳̘̝̓̈́ͅͅA̵̧̡̺̜̙̙̳̖͚̪̎̈́̓̿͌͑̽̂͐͠ͅT̸͕̠͙̿̈́͒̊͝͝H̶̢̨̱̼̤͙̤̄̇̽̀ err, position, was asking how her day had been, as if she had done nothing wrong at all. Did she not hate her? Did she not hold what had happened against her? Monika had asked this for months, and every time Sayori assured her that she understood. She just could not wrap her head around it.

Still, she smoothed her skirt, as if to wipe away whatever invisible impurities there were. But there was nothing wrong with her uniform. She had made sure of it. It was unwrinkled and completely clean. It was p e r f e c t.

"...."

She must have made Sayori upset somehow. It was all Monika could ever do. How could she ever hope to bring Sayori happiness anyway, after all she had done? It was incredibly irresponsible of her to think she could ever be a light in the girl's life. She had snuffed that light out in the first place.

"Ⓜⓞⓝⓘ...."

A plea.

"Ⓘⓣ'ⓢ ⓑⓔⓔⓝ ⓜⓞⓝⓣⓗⓢ, ⓐⓝⓓ Ⓘ ⓚⓝⓞⓦ ⓣⓗⓘⓢ ⓘⓢ ⓗⓐⓡⓓ ⓞⓝ ⓨⓞⓤ, ⓑⓤⓣ...."

It was coming. She knew it would be. Sayori had been quiet about it for weeks, but Monika could tell she was growing desperate.

"Ⓟⓛⓔⓐⓢⓔ ⓛⓔⓣ ⓜⓔ ⓒⓞⓜⓔ ⓑⓐⓒⓚ."

Monika took a moment to weigh her options. True, she could probably bring Sayori back to the world of the living, back into her arms where she would stay for forever. She could enjoy the physical space of the game instead of floating around like a ghost. Or perhaps she somehow saw everything that was happening at once? Whatever the case, Monika could bring her back into her own body. She could be free.

However....

She would want to see Yuri and Natsuki again. She would want to be part of the literature club. Monika could not have that happening. Sayori would share poems with them, poems that were so beautifully sad that even Yuri would tear up. Sayori would show them her smile, a smile so bright that Natsuki would have to pull off her best tsundere act to pretend it didn't make her smile too. Sayori would get closer to the duo, and p̵̣͑͛i̵͈̞̣̒̚͠c̴̗̟̘̀͘k̸̦̾͗ ̶̠͙̦̑o̶̹̔͑̆ņ̸̹̣̞̈̓̐̎e̶̩͎̤̊ ̵͉̞̰̘͑̆̓̕ô̸̯̭͝f̵̭̓̓̈̎ ̵̘̒̿t̸̡̨͓͛̓̅͛h̴̨̘̹̳̀͠e̶͇͓͙͒̅͗͝m̶͔͎̏̿̇ ̴̭̹͕̉̄̾͐i̴̯̾n̷̘̆s̴̗̱̯̋̑̇͜t̵̨̀̈́͠e̸̢̧̹̠͂̅̈́̀a̶̝̐̓ḍ̵̰̃͒͌ͅ ̵̐ͅo̵͚͓̓̂f̴̢̯͍̉ ̶̯̩̏͋h̸̫̥͆e̶̥̞͎̋͑r̷̤̘͕̓͘.

No, she could not let that happen.

Doing her best to sound remorseful, she answered, "I'm sorry, Sayo. But the code just isn't ready." l̴̓Lį̶̝̠̃̉̂͝è̴̳͇̂̏s̷̙̺̥̽͂̈́. "You could come out all glitched, or even worse, as a corpse with your neck still broken." L̶̞͓̰͗̅͘I̷͚̬̽E̷̲̗͐̕͠S̴̱̋̈́.̸͔̖̩̮͑͋̊͝ "I just can't have my favorite little vice president going through all of that." L̸̟̝͕̋̋̎I̷̖̽A̴̲̱R̴̡̞̰͑̎ ̴̪͆̅L̴͎͎̜̈́Î̴͉̫̋A̷̦͔̣͠R̶̪͎̫̟̈́͆̓ ̷̲̮̅̂͑͝L̵̟̏͌͘ͅI̴̹̎A̸̰̠̫͔̎R̵̝̚ ̸̫̔̑͘̚L̷͈̱̇̓̆̕͜Î̶̙̱̱̚A̴̩͈̽̊R̴͓͑.̴̤͚̺̗͊̽

"...Ⓐⓛⓡⓘⓖⓗⓣ. Ⓘ ⓣⓡⓤⓢⓣ ⓨⓞⓤ, Ⓜⓞⓝⓘⓚⓐ."

L̸̟̝͕̋̋̎I̷̖̽A̴̲̱R̴̡̞̰͑̎ ̴̪͆̅L̴͎͎̜̈́Î̴͉̫̋A̷̦͔̣͠R̶̪͎̫̟̈́͆̓ ̷̲̮̅̂͑͝L̵̟̏͌͘ͅI̴̹̎A̸̰̠̫͔̎R̵̝̚ ̸̫̔̑͘̚L̷͈̱̇̓̆̕͜Î̶̙̱̱̚A̴̩͈̽̊R̴͓͑.̴̤͚̺̗͊̽L̸̟̝͕̋̋̎I̷̖̽A̴̲̱R̴̡̞̰͑̎ ̴̪͆̅L̴͎͎̜̈́Î̴͉̫̋A̷̦͔̣͠R̶̪͎̫̟̈́͆̓ ̷̲̮̅̂͑͝L̵̟̏͌͘ͅI̴̹̎A̸̰̠̫͔̎R̵̝̚ ̸̫̔̑͘̚L̷͈̱̇̓̆̕͜Î̶̙̱̱̚A̴̩͈̽̊R̴͓͑.̴̤͚̺̗͊̽L̸̟̝͕̋̋̎I̷̖̽A̴̲̱R̴̡̞̰͑̎ ̴̪͆̅L̴͎͎̜̈́Î̴͉̫̋A̷̦͔̣͠R̶̪͎̫̟̈́͆̓ ̷̲̮̅̂͑͝L̵̟̏͌͘ͅI̴̹̎A̸̰̠̫͔̎R̵̝̚ ̸̫̔̑͘̚L̷͈̱̇̓̆̕͜Î̶̙̱̱̚A̴̩͈̽̊R̴͓͑.̴̤͚̺̗͊̽L̸̟̝͕̋̋̎I̷̖̽A̴̲̱R̴̡̞̰͑̎ ̴̪͆̅L̴͎͎̜̈́Î̴͉̫̋A̷̦͔̣͠R̶̪͎̫̟̈́͆̓ ̷̲̮̅̂͑͝L̵̟̏͌͘ͅI̴̹̎A̸̰̠̫͔̎R̵̝̚ ̸̫̔̑͘̚L̷͈̱̇̓̆̕͜Î̶̙̱̱̚A̴̩͈̽̊R̴͓͑.̴̤͚̺̗͊̽

"That's my lil vice pres." She glanced at the clock. Almost time for school. Technically, she could make time reverse, stop, or just make school start later today. But she did not want to continue the conversation. She wasn't sure how she had dragged Sayori along for this long. The girl had to know what Monika really was, what she was really doing. "Now, I gotta go. But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Ⓞⓚⓐⓨ."

"Love you~"

"...."

The phone clicked, call ending from the other side. She never expected a response. She had hoped, with time, it would come. In fact, Monika was confident that with just a little bit more time, it would. "Just a little longer...."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**She wasn't going to let this keep happening. This had to stop. Monika could not keep her here for forever. She was going to escape. She just needed a little help.....** _

_. . . ._

__Knock ... k n ock ... kn o c k_ _

_. . . ._

_She looked around. Perhaps it was just her imagina-_

__K N OOCKK KKNOC C K KN O C K K NOCK_ _

Natsuki fumbled with her manga, the sound catching off her off guard. She glanced out the locked window and peeked through her door, but there was no one there. Was there something hiding in closet? T-there was no way! How would someone hide in there? It felt like one of Yuri's gruesome horror novels, where the protagonist slowly  
approached  
the  
closet 

"Nope!" She was not dying like all those dumb protagonists! Whatever was in the closet could stay there. 

_,,¡ᴉʞnsʇɐN,,_

That voice.... 

It echoed through the walls and into Natsuki's brain, ringing around in her skull. 

_,,˙uǝʇsᴉl ʇsnɾ 'ǝsɐǝlԀ,,_

What was happening? Her breathing was becoming labored. She could almost see a face through a haze, like a ghost shrouded in static. 

_,,˙dlǝɥ ɹnoʎ pǝǝu I,,_

"W-who are you?!" She backed up until her legs hit the back of her bed. Unbalanced, she collapsed into the covers, but the face didn't move. It was permanently attached to the front of her vision like glasses she couldn't take off. 

_,,˙ʞɔɐq ʇǝƃ ǝɯ dlǝɥ oʇ ǝʌɐɥ no⅄,,_

The words were mixed, confusing, as if they were just sounds she couldn't quite understand. Everything was just barely out of her reach, from the words to the face of a girl she should have known. 

What? 

_,,¡ǝsɐǝlԀ,,_

"Leave me alone!" She waved her hands in the air, trying to make the image disappear and the words, muffled like screams in water, go away. But they remained, unaffected, just beyond her fingertips. 

"Get out! GET OUT!" She stood on her bed, clawing all around her. Gone, she wanted it gone. This was some messed up shit, and she refused to deal with it. Let Yuri be bothered by ghosts. She loved that crap! 

Natsuki screamed until the door burst open and her voice went raw. Where a ghost was, her father now stood. 

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__**Damn it.** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So I sent this to a few people to read, got bored, and decided to post it anyway. I kind of wanna do another, much much longer chapter that actually delves into this. But I wanted to write something quick, and this is what I made. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
